


The Road That Travels On

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Crying, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: When Inarizaki loses against Karasuno, Sakusa comforts Atsumu.Based on @GAYLITTLEBILLY's art on Twitter: https://twitter.com/GAYLITTLEBILLY/status/1331538586517299200
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	The Road That Travels On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boilnyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boilnyaa/gifts).



He wasn’t sure how the relationship exactly started. If you asked him how he found his way to being labeled Atsumu Miya’s partner, he would give you a blank stare and no words would be uttered. He doesn’t know when or how it started. He doesn’t know how long it's been happening or maybe if it was just always like this and he never noticed. It started with Atsumu Miya getting way too close for comfort's sake and his annoying smile being shoved in Sakusa’s view constantly. It was like he was trying to piss him off or something. Well, he’s not sure if it worked or backfired in this context. Somehow, those too close for comfort moments had slowly become moments of Atsumu’s breath fanning his face and his fingers intertwining their hands through the gaps of his fingers, dragging him along whichever way he saw fit. 

And then there were the kisses. The soft kisses that were light and airy, that barely left an impact. Sakusa felt like he was dreaming during those, that maybe he hadn’t gotten enough sleep last night because surely something that light and sweet was a hallucination. Some days, he had gone sore from pinching himself constantly, making sure the soft simple touches and gentle kisses were real and not his imagination. 

Before the training camp ended, with the eyes on them, Atsumu Miya proudly asked for his number and in turn, he asked him out officially. As if they hadn’t been holding hands and kissing privately where no eyes or cameras could find them in the darkest corners of the shared rooms and hiding behind locker doors as to not be found out. All that seemed wasted now. Atsumu’s smirk didn’t fade as everyone’s eyes were glued to them, awaiting Sakusa’s answer. 

Atsumu Miya felt like a ticking time bomb, his own personal one. The longer he spent with him and the more time he got accustomed to him, the more dangerous it got. His power never seemed to fade, but it wasn’t like it got stronger either. At the end of the day, it was all up to Sakusa. He had the power to walk away from the bomb, to walk away from Atsumu and say no, that all he had to do was say ‘No’ and it would be done with. No danger would linger around him anymore and he would squeeze back into his personal safety bubble where Atsumu had dragged him out of. 

Yeah, it would be that easy.

He didn’t like things that were easy though. He liked challenges; his whole career of volleyball was due to one person having a better dig than him. In that sense, Sakusa is one of the most petty people to exist. 

So he said yes and they exchanged numbers. Sakusa got annoyed at the flurry of stupid emoticons that Atsumu blew his phone up with when he was ‘missing him’, but they’re cute, so he gets a pass. 

No matter what Komori tries to say, he’s not here to support Atsumu. He’s here to watch the game. After all, it’s going to be annoying playing against Inarizaki later. It would be a bad idea to avoid watching any of Inarizaki’s games since they would be playing against each other later. Atsumu could be so passionately irritating, driving himself to new levels and heights that Sakusa didn’t even want to think about going to at the moment. The mere thought crossing his mind made him tired as he stared down from the higher-view of the gym. 

Atsumu looked like he was having fun, a bright infectious smile spread across his expression as Osamu reset the ball over to Aran, their ace. If Komori wasn’t here, he’d probably think it was almost cute, but that’s embarrassing, so he won’t think that. If Atsumu ever caught word of that, he’d never be able to get him to shut up about it. 

He didn’t need to worry about that though because the smile fell after the long-dragged out match, sweat pouring down every member of both teams. Breaths were short, their bodies demanding air after being pushed so hard in this one battle. The last point had been made and not for Inarizaki. 

The victors were Karasuno, a team’s name long forgotten. They weren’t even considered a powerhouse even back in Miyagi. They were practically nobodies, and yet they managed to win two sets over a powerful powerhouse that had won second place in the previous Nationals. 

Inarizaki had lost. 

It was a close game. Both teams seemed talented, almost like two different breeds of strong, but one had reigned over the other with just two more points ahead of the other. Inarizaki had everything riding for it, but Karasuno was just a step bit more adaptable and impervious, bouncing back from everything that knocked them back closer to the edge of losing, even as they struggled with every tooth and nail. Even far away, he could tell it was an  _ amazing  _ match. 

Just because the match had been played great with new and old techniques mixing through every play and word that spat from their body didn’t change the fact that Inarizaki had lost to Karasuno, a former fallen powerhouse that no one had heard of in years while the near champion had fallen far from the top. 

Sakusa’s eyes were glued to Atsumu. This wasn’t the first time his gaze was unable to be wavered due to that idiot, but this time around, it was a sadder and more painful reason as to why. To anyone else, they were dots on the floor walking and moving around at a slow pace, gathering up and cleaning so the next game could commence, but to Sakusa, he could see everything in detail. How his head was held just a notch too low for normal, how his shoulders were drawn up high, and the sudden slowness in every move he made, how he was taking his time. He wasn’t the only one who noticed; he was getting chastised by his brother for being an ‘emo slow-poke’. 

There was no way Atsumu was okay, not completely at least. 

It’s a match at the end of the day and of course, there are things you can’t control when it comes to it, but Atsumu did have control. He got cocky and too excited quickly, he rushed into the match with excitement and envy as passion burned through his veins and his sets got grander and grander. He was drawn in way too fast, to the point his vision became clouded. He wasn’t the only one; his brother followed him swiftly, as he had done constantly for years ever since they had been decidedly stuck together from birth. There was never one without the other with those two. 

In a sense, they had messed around with their prides taking over. 

Atsumu has always been one for a sense of discovery and exploration, wanting to try everything out if he thought it could be possible. No land was too far away, no food was too revolting, and no play was too crazy, all because it was possible and that was all that mattered. 

And that part of him who chases that drive might have been the entirety of the match's downfall, too caught up in discovering and improving to care about anything else. 

That has to hurt. 

He doesn’t know anything about being a good partner, if he’s honest. Relationships take a lot of work. Sometimes it’s really tiring to constantly reply to Atsumu dumb one-liners and stupid selfies, but he tries. He tries because communication, even when you’re unsure of what exactly to say, is important. 

Atsumu is important to him too, so he wants to see this entire relationship through. He doesn’t half-ass it, he gives it all he can and all he knows how to do. 

He isn’t interested in the next few matches anyway. The sting of pain that rubs him the wrong way deep inside his chest, so even if he was, he wouldn’t be able to stay knowing Atsumu was grappling with his own team’s defeat in some corner, far away from cruel judgemental eyes that are ready to kick him when he’s already down. 

Komori just rolls his eyes endearingly with a teasing grin on his lips when he turns away and walks from the sight of the court. “Make sure to come back before we go on, Kiyoomi!” 

He doesn’t say a word, but Komori has always managed to know what he’s thinking. They’re cousins after all and really the only family member that Sakusa feels connected to. Everyone else is so much more distant and quiet, like himself, but a touch of closeness and erratic yelling has always been a little nice, even when it’s annoying sometimes. 

He’s not sure if it’s a good thing that he manages to find him relatively quickly, exactly where he knew he would find him. Does that say how strong their connection has gotten? Or just how predictable Atsumu is? Maybe it’s a mix. 

Atsumu Miya is tucked in a cold, dark corner not too far from where he had seen Inarizaki gathering, watching the rest of the matches carry on. He was hidden behind some equipment that wasn't in use yet. Smart.

“Atsumu,” He mutters out, making his voice small enough so he won’t alert other people, but loud enough to gain Atsumu’s attention. He watches as his body jumps just a tiny bit. That’s already too much for Sakusa as he holds back, staring at Atsumu holding onto himself. His face is flushed pink, his expression contorted with deep lines, and his arms are wrapped around himself. He’s holding back tears, his eyes angry and distraught as fingers cling to the fabric of his club’s jacket. 

He looks so pitiful. It’s heartbreaking to look at. Sakusa feels like _ he’s _ on the edge of a breakdown. 

Contrary to what others might think about them, Atsumu isn’t as honest and forth-coming as they might believe. He hides behind that egositical pride of his with stupid shit-eating grins and endless matches that prove his worth as a great setter. In reality, his worth is hanging on by a string some days. Other days, he is that person he puts out, but no person, no matter how much self-respect and self-worth they have, is completely okay all of the time. 

He knows Sakusa is right here, staring at him, waiting on him to say something, but he utters nothing. It’s like he thinks Sakusa is gonna walk away if he just doesn’t respond to him, but that’s not how this works. 

He respects Atsumu as a great setter and with someone with a wild passion like he’s never seen before, but he’s not going to walk out on him. 

He  _ has  _ to see this through the end, to be able to finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. That’s what he’s always been good at. 

“Tsumu,” He calls out again, stepping closer. “Do you want a hug?” 

It sounds silly. Saying it out loud makes him feel silly too. Surely, if anyone else was around, they would find this interaction hilarious, but thankfully, no one else is around to see him at his most cheesy, embarrassing moments. 

Atsumu frowns, his head distracted from the match’s conclusion for a single moment, and nods. His body is stiff, his expression isn’t exactly attractive right now, and his eyes are burning with the drive of a murderer, but that’s all besides the point. 

This time around, he pushes himself into Atsumu’s personal space. He dives closer to Atsumu, wrapping his arms around his body and draws his head closer to his shoulders. As if Atsumu was a cat, he latches on immediately and it begins. 

The tears fall mercilessly. His breath grows uneven as the seconds pass them, and the tears soak into his ugly jacket as he holds Atsumu in his arms. Atsumu’s grip is tight and his fingers are shaking, but it’s okay. 

He’s going to be okay. 

Atsumu doesn’t say anything and Sakusa doesn’t push it. If Atsumu has something he wants to say, he’ll say it. He’s not always honest, but when he’s ready, he doesn’t hide it from the world. 

Instead he says, “We can go get pudding later if you want. I’ll pay for it. You probably forgot your wallet.”

The first thing Atsumu utters this entire time is, “‘m didn’t forget, ‘Samu stole it.”

With a single chuckle escaping him, he says, “Deserved.” 

He can feel a smile pressed against his shoulder, even as the area grows wetter with tears. 


End file.
